<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unused scenes from my works by EfoxKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645298">Unused scenes from my works</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EfoxKitty/pseuds/EfoxKitty'>EfoxKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Unused drafts, you can think about it like small bonus scenes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 22:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EfoxKitty/pseuds/EfoxKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a reason why I don't have to delete the 3K drafts when I end up rewriting entire chapters or just chunks of it.</p><p>Chapter 1 - I can set you free (chapter 2)<br/>Chapter 2 - ???</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Platonic ones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unused scenes from my works</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="mceItemHidden">"However we should also remember those that prevented tragedy. Thankfully there were two teens, two heroes, who decided <span class="hiddenGrammarError">to be</span> brave and save their country. Upon discovering the nefarious plot, they informed the current president, and he prepared evacuations plans, as well as contacting the anarchist working with Wilbur Soot, the infamous <span class="hiddenSpellError">Technoblade</span>. Together they found all the bombs and destroyed all the <span class="hiddenSpellError">redstone</span> connecting the <span class="hiddenSpellError">tnt</span>. We should never forget the names of the four festival heroes: Tommy, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Tubbo</span>, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Schlatt</span> and <span class="hiddenSpellError">Technoblade</span>."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>
        <span class="mceItemHidden">- The history of <span class="hiddenSpellError">L'Manbergian</span> festival</span>
      </b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>----------------------</p>
</div><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Wilbur smiles as he watches everyone take their seats. <span class="hiddenSpellError">L'Manberg</span> feels pretty empty now, even with all the new buildings. Oh, where are the times when the white house was just a simple van in the middle of a forest. Actually those days were gone the day they decided to declare</span>
  
  <span class="mceItemHidden">their independence, he thinks bitterly. After all, the first act of war was burning down the forest. Ironic, how years ago the humans that raided Wilbur's blood relatives did the same thing. Although, he supposes the humans are right about fire, <span class="hiddenGrammarError">it's</span> effective, scary and powerful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">He reaches into his pocket to check if the flint and steel are still there. He grins. Is this how it feels <span class="hiddenGrammarError">to be</span> a human, the conqueror, the bad guy? Does it feel like everyone else is beneath you, because you are stronger and more ruthless than they are, because you don't bother with things like mercy? Because this, this feels amazing. He can see why Dream enjoyed the war so much. Wilbur glances at Tommy and his brother signals that he's ready. He steps out of the shadow just as <span class="hiddenSpellError">Tubbo</span> begins his speech. "Did you miss me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">He ignores the shouts of his name as he walks right to the stage. On the podium, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Schlatt</span> gets up from his seat, his horns looking more intimidating in the shadows. He stands up to greet his ex-friend "Wilbur, what do we owe the pleasure?"</span>
</p><p>"You know why I'm here."</p><p>"I do, but I was still hoping you would see reason."</p><p>"I'm only here to take back what's mine."</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">He pulled out a stick of <span class="hiddenSpellError">tnt</span>. As they talked, the president's  bodyguards slowly retreated to start evacuating the crowd to a safe distance. </span><br/>
<span class="mceItemHidden">Wilbur saw it happen in the corner of his eye, but decided to ignore it, as his target was still exactly where he wanted him <span class="hiddenGrammarError">to be</span>. "Let me help you <span class="hiddenSpellError">Schlatt</span>, let me set you free." Wilbur grins as he throws the <span class="hiddenSpellError">tnt</span> behind him. He smiles, as he watches the citizens trying to get away as far as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">He doesn't move away, even when <span class="hiddenSpellError">Schlatt</span> starts running. The bomb explodes and he <span class="hiddenGrammarError">is thrown</span> into the air and slammed on the ground, hard. Yet when he looks up, he's confused. The shockwave from the explosion only shook the podium and otherwise left it intact. Wilbur silently praises his luck, otherwise it would have collapsed right on top of him. Yet, that was exactly the plan, so what went wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Before he can get up properly, he feels a sword pointed at his back. "You're under arrest." George's calm voice announces. Wilbur turns his head, trying to figure out what's wrong and that's when he sees all the citizens coming closer. Some of them in disbelief like Fundy and <span class="hiddenSpellError">Eret</span>, some confused, like <span class="hiddenSpellError">Hbomb</span> and Karl, some crying, like Niki and <span class="hiddenSpellError">Tubbo</span> and some were just furious or disappointed. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Schlatt</span> brushes off the dirt from his suit, as if what happened was only a mild inconvenience and not a near death experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"I suppose you are probably wondering why your plan failed. Well, it's simple, really." He reaches for someone in the crowd and Wilbur pauses, as Tommy <span class="hiddenSpellError">hypnotizes</span> the ground, not meeting his eyes. "Tommy here <span class="hiddenGrammarError">was worried</span> about his brother and his mental state, so he shared his doubts with <span class="hiddenSpellError">Tubbo</span>, who then used common sense and told me. And I ordered my trusted men to dig, until they find the bombs. Feel free to thank the boys, as they had just saved everyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">And Wilbur <span class="hiddenGrammarError">is torn</span>, on one hand, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Schlatt</span> is right about them being the heroes, but on the other, they are just dirty traitors, exactly the same as the rest. So Wilbur stays silent, as <span class="hiddenSpellError">Schlatt</span> addresses the crowd "That reminds me I have something to announce. As you all might know, as my first decree I've banished dear Tommy here and I feel like I've been too harsh on the kid. So in my next decree, I say that <span class="hiddenSpellError">TommyInnit</span> is no longer banished and I return him his citizenship. He is free to choose where he wants to live and no one can stop him. And now is the part where you clap."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">The crowd starts clapping, confused, but as Niki and <span class="hiddenSpellError">Eret</span> start cheering, the sound gets louder and eventually they are all celebrating. Tommy looks up at <span class="hiddenSpellError">Schlatt</span>, stunned by his words. "Wait, does this mean I can return and see <span class="hiddenSpellError">Tubbo</span> <span class="hiddenSuggestion">whenever</span> I want? For real?"</span>
</p><p>"Yes, for real. Welcome home Tommy." He releases the boy who dashes towards his best friend, until they crash into a hug and end up sprawled on the floor as a pile of giggling mess and happy buzzing.</p><p>Wilbur watches the boys and actually growls in displeasure "Stop trying to steal my family!"</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Schlatt's</span> face hardens "Come on Wilbur, do you really think that's my intention? Let's talk about some facts. You are clearly not doing fine mentally, so why exactly should I let you take care of the child? Besides, do you really think you will be able to leave and go back to <span class="hiddenSpellError">Pogtopia</span> after today? Of course not. Your brothers <span class="hiddenGrammarError">are worried</span> about you and your son would be too, if he knew."</span>
</p><p>"Don't. Don't you bring him into this."</p><p>"Wilbur, he's your son. He'll be told eventually. I know that you probably see it differently now, but he still thinks of you as a father. I'm just a guy who had the ideas he was searching for."</p><p>They stare at each other. The years of friendship and separation connecting in a silent<span class="mceItemHidden"> tension. They don't speak, as they <span class="hiddenSpellError">weight</span> their next words. Part of the crowd had went home already, but all of their friends stayed to see how it ends. Niki is the first to come forward "What's going to happen now? And what are you planning to do to Wilbur?" The crows silences, as all the eyes turn towards their president, who is just tired.</span></p><p>"For now, I see there are two ways we can deal with is. Either Wilbur claims he is mentally fine and goes to jail, where he'll wait for his trial, or he pleads insanity and we'll get him a qualified therapist, who is going to help him."</p><p>Niki nods in agreement "That's reasonable."</p><p>They turn their heads towards Wilbur, who laughs, but not a normal laugh, a pained one, filled with hurt. "Come on, I'm fine, see?"</p><p>Niki voice is quiet, as a frown forms on her face and she whispers "Will, you just tried to kill yourself."</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">And Wilbur stops, because surely, that's a lie, right? He would never think of such thing, right? He only stood there to watch it all go down, right? He didn't used <span class="hiddenSpellError">enderpearls</span> or long detonations to make a point, nothing else, right?. He only burned all his bridges by accident, not because it wouldn't have mattered anymore, right? That was all there was to it, no? Fuck, the more he thought about it, the more he realized they were right, because he did hoped to die. He did attempted to kill himself. Shit. His throat feels too dry "<span class="hiddenSpellError">I-</span> Well...yeah, <span class="hiddenSpellError">but-</span> How do I know that I can trust you now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Because we are your friends Wilbur and we want to help you, to see you get better. If you want, it <span class="hiddenGrammarError">can be</span> only me, Tommy and Techno, or just them. Just, please, come back to us Will." Niki pleads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Wilbur looks into the crowd again. Tommy and <span class="hiddenSpellError">Tubbo</span> were standing next to each other, looking scared and lost. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Eret</span> was standing next to them, his cape over their shoulders, so the boys don't get cold. His sun glasses <span class="hiddenGrammarError">were cracked</span> and bright light was shining through it. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Hbomb</span> and Jack stood next to the king, confused by the events they <span class="hiddenSuggestion">witnessed</span>. Bad and <span class="hiddenSpellError">Skeppy</span> were ready to heal any wounds, as their arms were full with healing potions. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Sapnap</span> was fuming, as Karl held his hand for comfort. Techno stood on the side with his neutral expression. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Quackity</span> was next to his president, his eyes darting between each sides. And Fundy, Fundy reminded Wilbur of himself. Someone who watched their world slowly fall apart, until they fell into despair.</span>
</p><p>The current president broke the silence first "You know what I would like to know? I would like to know what happened to us Wilbur, that's what I would love to know."</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">The rebel scoffs "I think that's <span class="hiddenGrammarError">kind of a</span> pointless question, don't you think?"</span>
</p><p>He raises an eyebrow "Is it? If you are referring to our current situation, then yes, it would be. But I'm asking about the start, about the reason you wrote that letter, you know which one."</p><p>Wilbur hesitated "That's... not something we should discuss in public."</p><p><span class="mceItemHidden">The ram hybrid smiled "Oh? But I think it's exactly the thing public <span class="hiddenGrammarError">should be</span> concerned with." He turned <span class="hiddenSuggestion">to address</span> the crowd "Do you want to know the real reason,</span> why I banished Wilbur and Tommy? It's very simple, really, I did it, because if I didn't, they were about to banish me to the SMP, where there would be an escort of guards ready to take me to jail."</p><p>Tommy stepped forward, confused "Wait, what? No, that's not true. Why would we even do that? The only letter I wrote to them was to let you come here for the election."</p><p>"No, no, no, Tommy, of course we wouldn't do such a thing, he's only making stuff up. Why would we get<span class="mceItemHidden">rid of <span class="hiddenSpellError">Schlatt</span>?"</span></p><p><span class="mceItemHidden">And that made <span class="hiddenSpellError">Schlatt</span> laugh "Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me you did all this behind everyone's back? Oh Wilbur, you haven't</span>changed at all. But fine, I can show you my proof, I will read you the letter I found in Wilbur's office." He reaches into his front pocket and pulls out a crumpled piece of paper. He unfolds it and starts reading:</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="mceItemHidden">"As the leader of a neighbouring nation, it is my duty to <span class="hiddenSuggestion">inform</span> you about a dangerous <span class="hiddenSuggestion">individual</span> residing in my country, you probably know him under the name <span class="hiddenSpellError">Jschlatt</span>. I can <span class="hiddenSuggestion">provide you with</span> his exact location and even deliver him to you, if you hold your part of the deal. Signed: </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenGrammarError">the president of</span> <span class="hiddenSpellError">L'Manberg</span></span>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Wilbur Soot</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>And his vice president</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span class="mceItemHidden">Tommy <span class="hiddenSpellError">Innit</span>"</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">The boy looks lost, looking at his brother for help "<span class="hiddenSpellError">But-</span> But I've never saw this document? Why would <span class="hiddenSuggestion">I personally</span> invite <span class="hiddenSpellError">Schlatt</span> and attended all negotiations, if I would banish him later, that doesn't even make any sense."</span>
</p><p>"I think I can explain this one."</p><p>"Fundy?"</p><p>The fox hybrid steps forward. "Tommy is not lying when he said that he never signed it, because I did."</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Interesting strategy." <span class="hiddenSpellError">Schlatt</span> notes "Using his own son for forgery, yet condemning him for it in public."</span>
</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>"Wait. Wilbur did you really do that? Why? I thought you two were good friends" Tommy asks, confused.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Wilbur can't answer, the words get stuck in his throat and <span class="hiddenSpellError">Schlatt</span> lets out a pained laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Was I dangerous when I tried to save your life? Was it when I tried to help you? Was it after I <span class="hiddenGrammarError">was banished</span> for trying to help you? Or was it always because of who I am? Because of what YOU are as well Wilbur. A hybrid."</span>
</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>"Just look at the damage you've done, you've injured your own son as well."</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Wilbur follows the <span class="hiddenSpellError">hoove</span> and freezes, as Fundy falls on the ground, not being able to stand properly. The young fox <span class="hiddenSpellError">yelps</span> and Wilbur's parental instincts kick in and he jumps towards his son, ignoring the blade on his <span class="hiddenSpellError">throath</span>, that cut him, because of the movement. The beast hears <span class="hiddenGrammarError">it's</span> child cry and fights. He growls at anyone who <span class="hiddenSpellError">attemps</span> to get near, as he checks over the injuries.</span>
</p><p>Someone hands him a healing potion and he takes it, applying it to the wounds. Fundy looks up at his father and silently asks "Dad?"</p><p>"Yes. I'm here now and I'm not leaving." He cups his son's face "And I need you to know that I'm sorry, so sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I just wanted to keep you safe and happy and I couldn't even done that."</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>The president crouched next to his old friend and whispered "So what's the real reason?"</p><p>"You're one of the few who know."</p><p>"Know what."</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">And if Wilbur wasn't terrified, he would smile, because they used to joke around like that, pretending to <span class="hiddenGrammarError">not understand</span> the obvious. But they're adults now, taking care of others, of countries, and they are not anymore friends, because now they are enemies. He looks away "Know what I am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"><span class="hiddenSpellError">Schlatt</span> seems to pause, he can see the gears turning in his head, before his red eyes shine "And how many people also know this beside me?" They are still whispering, but he can hear the silent anger in the tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Only <span class="hiddenSpellError">one</span>." The rebel's gaze wanders over his son, who has almost a longing look, as he watches his father</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">The president follows it and his shoulders slump down a bit in relief "Thank fuck, I <span class="hiddenGrammarError">was worried</span> you were a complete moron for a second there."</span>
</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"And the results are in. By the public vote of the citizens of <span class="hiddenSpellError">L'Manberg</span>, it <span class="hiddenGrammarError">had been decided</span> that Wilbur Soot is <span class="hiddenSpellError">no</span> longer exiled from this country and furthermore he will be able to attend therapy, <span class="hiddenSuggestion">in order to</span> return to his usual self we all know and love." He starts to unlock the cuffs "But first, I think there's something else that needs <span class="hiddenGrammarError">to be</span> addressed, the reason we are <span class="hiddenSuggestion">currently</span> here."</span>
</p><p>Wilbur can feel the grip on his wrist tighten and his mind starts frantically going through the options. <em><span class="mceItemHidden">They already discussed the <span class="hiddenSpellError">tnt</span>, the trapping, the manipulation and the tricks he used in election, so what was left?</span></em> His eyes widened in realization. <em><span class="mceItemHidden">He can't <span class="hiddenSpellError">mean-</span> </span></em><span class="mceItemHidden">His voice wavered with hidden terror "<span class="hiddenSpellError">Schlatt</span>, I don't think that is relevant to today's event."</span></p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Isn't it? I think your family deserves to know why you lived in fear your entire life, why you never trusted anyone and pushed people away, why you did the things you did to keep the illusion, the lie, that it's all perfect, exactly as it <span class="hiddenGrammarError">should be</span>, because why would it be? Don't you think they should know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">The crowd keeps glancing at the two men, as they feel that there is something big happening soon. Tommy pushes through the crowd <span class="hiddenGrammarError">to be</span> seen again "What are you saying <span class="hiddenSpellError">Schlatt</span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"I'm saying that know the reason behind Wilbur's action and that I think it's time to <span class="hiddenSuggestion">reveal</span> it. Just like ripping a band-aid, we can either make it quick or slow, so, what do you choose?"</span>
</p><p>"Let me go." He growls only so loud that no one else would heard it.</p><p>"Well, if you want to transform here on the stage, then feel free, I won't stop you."</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Wilbur stops, because he's a human, always a human and there is no way he would be anything else than a human. If he becomes a hybrid, an animal, then he loses it all "<span class="hiddenSpellError">Schlatt</span>, please, don't do this." He begs "It will kill me."</span>
</p><p>"No, no it won't. What will kill you is your paranoia. And I won't let that happen."</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Instead of answering, Wilbur punches the president in the gut ans attempts to run away. Unfortunately he is still surrounded and they grab his arms way to quickly. <em>Shit.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">
    <span class="hiddenSpellError">Schlatt calmly brushes</span>
  </span>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"> his suit as he gets up and before anyone else <span class="hiddenGrammarError">has a chance</span> to react, he grabs Wilbur by his collar and lifts him up. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Is this what you wanted Soot?" The president growled, his horns illuminated in the small fire after explosion made him even more terrifying. "Are you finally satisfied? Do you feel proud of yourself? Are you finally satisfied being the bad guy? Because if you want <span class="hiddenGrammarError">to be</span> the villain, then I'll gladly let you be one." Wilbur looks away, not being able to look his old friend in the eyes. And they both knew why.</span>
</p><p><span class="mceItemHidden">"You just can't let it go, can you? Can't accept that people are happy without you guiding them, that they don't want to keep hiding forever. That they finally want to feel like they belong, that they are free." <span class="hiddenSpellError">Schlatt</span> looked into Wilbur's eyes "But you wouldn't know that, would you? Constantly living in fear, lying, hiding... You know what Wilbur? I pity you, I pity you, because you decided to trap yourself in misery. But you know what, as a sign of our friendship I'll help you move on. </span><b>I'll set you free."</b> And with almost manic glint in his eyes and one swift pull, he took off Wilbur's beanie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>